Meet The Parents
by mickys411
Summary: Peter is nervous about spending the New Year's with his soon-to-be- In-Laws Will he make a good impression or make a complete you-know what out of himself?
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to believe that in only a few short months, Doctor Peter Venkman was getting married to the first client that his team the ghostbusters had turned girlfriend Dana Barrett.  
Since getting engaged to Dana at her son Oscar's first birthday, Peter was 100% determined to make his soon to be wife happy.  
Peter had loved and lost her before, and was not going to make the same mistake twice.  
In fact, around 4th of July, Peter had planned on already doing something special for the two of them for New Year's.  
He wanted to make up for what had happened last year, during the battle with Vigo the Catpathan, not to mention having him and his fellow ghostbusters get arrested and placed in Bellvue's pyschatric ward.  
However, they were able to save New York and the world in just the nick of time.  
Peter wanted to make reservations at one of the top restaurants in town.  
Dana though had other plans, and suggested on going to Staten Island to her parents home, where they host a big party every year.  
While Peter was debatable on the idea, he decided that it would be a good opportunity to get to know Dana's family better before the wedding.  
In fact, not only Peter but the rest of the ghostbusters and the team's receptionist Jeanie were also invited as Dana considered them part of her family, and the ghostbusters felt that way about her and Oscar.

Months passed by.  
Summer turned to fall, leaning into Halloween, which was the ghostbusters busiest night of the year, but with plenty of time for Peter to take Oscar Trick-Or Treating, as Peter pointed out that it was never to early to learn as Oscar was still a toddler.  
That was quickly followed by Thanksgiving, where the four ghostbusters, Dana, Oscar and Jeanie had a wonderful meal, which they all helped prepared.  
And finally December arrived, with the holidays.  
Of course Oscar made out like a bandit on Christmas getting gifts from his 'uncles' and soo-to-be- step Dad.  
In between, the ghostbusters kept busy as well on the job.

On the day before they left for Staten Island, Winston, Ray and Egon spent the day at the firehouse packing for the trip, but Peter, who was already packed had other plans.  
He placed a pair of swim trunks and flip flops into a bag.  
"Uh Peter, I know Dana told us her parents have a pool, but I doubt they keep it open this time of year," Winston pointed out.  
"Actually, I'm going to get a tan," said Peter.  
"Not in this weather you're not," said Ray, as it was about 50 degrees at the highest temperature and snow on the ground.  
"I know that.  
I'm heading out to one of those tanning bed salons."  
"Just be very careful about exposing yourself, Venkman.  
Over usage of those tanning beds can be just as dangerous as over exposure to natural sunlight, possibly more," Egon pointed out.  
"I just want to get a nice layer, so I don't look like Casper when I meet Dana's parents," said Peter, before heading out the door.

A short time later, after they packed everything they needed, Winston, and Ray checked to see if Ecto-1 was ready for the trip, which included using the ferry to get to their destination, Egon was adjusting the teams equipment, that they were planning on taking with them, just in case, and Jeanie was finishing up some work on her computer.  
Just then, the front door of headquarters opened and Peter entered.  
"Tell me the truth, how bad does it look?" he asked.  
The other three ghostbusters and Jeanie looked at to see that Peter had an almost orange bright glow to his face.  
"Peter, what the in hell happened to you?" asked Winston.  
"I dozed off in the tanning bed and this happened," Peter answered, indicating his 'tan'.  
"I must say Venkman, judging by your appearance, you seem to have the impression that you've been away a month on an island in the southern hemosphere rather than being on the job," Egon answered.  
"I think what Egon is trying to say is, you look tropical," Ray pointed out.  
Peter went to his locker, where he kept his proton pack and flightsuit, opened the door and looked into the mirror.  
"I look like an over-sized oompa loompa!" he shouted.  
At that moment, Ray, Winston, Jeanie and even Egon broke out into laughter.  
"I can't believe this, my own team mates laughing at my misfourtune," sighed Peter.  
"Hey you admitted yourself Peter," laughed Jeanie.  
"By the way, what's Willy Wonka been feeding you anyway?" asked Ray, which caused more laughter to erupt.  
Thankfully for Peter's sake, Egon was able to get his laughter under control approached Peter and assured him, "I wouldn't worry Venkman.  
It's only temporary."  
"Easy for you to say Spengler.  
You're not meeting any future in-laws tomorrow," said Peter.  
"You know Peter, it's too bad you didn't use spray on tan.  
That stuff comes off easily," Jeanie pointed out.  
"Now you tell me?!"

The phone on Jeanie's desk rang, which meant the ghostbusters were called on for a job.  
By then, Jeanie along with Ray and Winston had stopped laughing at it was time to go to work.  
Thankfully for the ghostbusters, the job of capturing 3 class 5 roaming vapors at a Coney Island/Astro Land proved to be an easy task, as both locations were closed for the season, and the ghostbusters didn't have to worry about the possibility of injuring the guests.

Later on that evening after dinner, the ghostbusters loaded their suitcases and proton packs into the car, to prepare to leave the next day.  
Shortly afterwards, Peter took a shower, but the 'tan' was caked onto his skin.  
"This is going to be fun explaining this to Dana," sighed Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning before they headed out, Ray left a recorded message on the answering machine that the ghostbusters would not be available, due to taking a small vacation, but would be back on the job, in the next several days.  
Meanwhile in the basement, Egon checked, double checked, tripled and quatruppled checked to make sure that the containment unit along with any of the other equipment had no issues.  
And Peter, who still had his bright tan gave Winston a hand unplugging items around the firehouse, including the toaster, microwave and TVs.  
Once everything was looked over or unplugged, the ghostbusters were set to go.  
Winston, who was in the driver's seat pulled out of the firehouse, and the team was on their way.

Their first stop was to pick up Jeanie at her apartment.  
When she mead her way outside the building, Egon got out of the car, and opened the door for Jeanie after helping her place her luggage in the car.  
"Thank you, what a gentleman," said Jeanie.  
"My pleasure Jeanie," said Egon.  
Every since the two of them attended her friend's wedding, the other ghostbusters noticed that Jeanie and Egon had been getting a bit closer.  
However, no one asked questions.  
After saying good morning and thanking the ghostbusters for picking her up and inviting her on the trip, Jeanie buckled her seat beat and said to Peter, "You know Dr. Venkman, it's too bad you didn't get to the tanning salon before Christmas, you could have helped Santa pulled his sleigh."  
"Very cute Jeanie, grumbled Peter.  
"Come on Peter, like you told me when you made those remarks after my hair turned green, "I was just joking".  
Ecto-1 then made a second stop at Dana's complex get her and Oscar.  
Peter got out of the car this time, who greeted Dana with a kiss along an explaination for his bright colored skin, and despite Dana saying she could lead a hand, he loaded her suitcase and Oscar's very heavy bags into the back, while Dana set up the car seat.  
Peter rubbed his lower back before taking his seat and asked Dana?" What was in the bags?  
Rocks.  
And why the two bags?"  
"The one bag is Oscar's regular items, the second one his extra wipes and diapers," Dana answered.  
"It's going to be a lot easier once Oscar gets toilet trained."  
"Yeah, but you gotta admit the faces are funny," said Ray.  
"The faces Oscar makes when he has to be changed?"  
"I'm talking about the faces you make when you have to change him."  
"Ray, do me a favor, shut up."

When the car made it's way to the pier for the Staten Island ferry, an attendant greeted them.  
Winston let the attendant know that the car was coming on board, the number of people in the car and items as well.  
He drove the car up a ramp and parked in a designated area on the ferry, which then took them across the river to Staten Island.  
About close to a half hour later, the boat reached land.  
Another attendant helped guide Winston from the parking area and off the boat.

After paying the gentleman at the pier's dock/tolling area, Ecto-1 headed to it's next destination, which was Dana's parents house, with Dana giving directions of course.  
During the car ride, Oscar took a nap, Jeanie read a magazine, Egon tuned a PKE meter, and Dana and Peter talked.  
"I think I remember the names of your folks.  
Ward and...June?" asked Peter.  
"Alice," Dana corrected.  
"Thank you."  
"I hope all goes well during this visit."  
"I'm sure it would.  
I just hope your parents like me."  
"Don't worry Peter, they will."  
After awhile more of driving Dana said to Winston, "This is the place.  
Turn in here."  
Winston did just that, and Ecto-1 pulled up in front of a mansion.  
"Wow, would you look at this place?" said Winston as he parked the car.  
Everyone got out of Ecto-1, approached the front door and Dana rang the bell.  
A man and a woman who appeared to be in their 60's to early 70's answered the door.  
"Dana you made it," said the woman.  
"It's wonderful to see you sweetheart," the man added.  
"Mom, Daddy, it's great to see you to," said Dana as she hugged her parents.  
Afterwards, Dana introduced her folks to her fiancé.  
"Mom, Dad you remember Dr. Peter. Venkman," she spoke.  
"The ghostbuster?" Dana's mother asked.  
"Yes, the guys and I are still in business, Peter answered as he shook the Barrett's hands, It's been quite sometime since I've seen you Alice and Ralph."  
"Ward," Dana's father corrected.  
"Sorry, fan of late night reruns."  
"I believe we met once, thought I don't remember you being so tan."  
"Yes, and as for the tan, I had a bit of a mishap on the job."  
Peter didn't want to say what really happened with the tanning booth.  
Dana then indicated the rest of the team and Jeanie, who was holding Oscar in his car seat but handed him to Dana said," And these are the rest of the ghostbusters.  
Doctor Raymond Stantz, Doctor Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddmore and their receptionist Jeanie Melmitz."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Ward.  
Dana has told us so much about you," said Alice.  
"Mostly good I hope," said Peter with a slight chuckle.  
Ward and Alice ignored the comment, as they were focused on Oscar.  
"There's our little skipper," said Ward, as he picked up Oscar out of his car seat.  
"Come to Grandma Oscar sweetie," said Alice, as she took hold of Oscar, who was babbling and giggled.  
"Oscar, can you say Granny and Pop pop?" Dana asked.  
"Shut up," Oscar answered.  
"Oscar, that's a no-no word."  
Dana, Jeanie, Ray, Winston and Egon turned to Peter, as he was the only person who said that word in the car ride.  
"It's not as bad as what Oscar said from Winston, after that car cut us off, or what Egon said when he nearly scorched his hand on the bunson burner.  
Thankfully, Alice said something to break the tension.  
"Why don't you all grab your things and come inside," she said.  
Everyone went back to Ecto-1 to collect their luggage.  
And while Ray was a bit nervous on leaving the proton packs and traps in the car, Dana assured them the equipment will be safe as the area was secured.  
Ward told the ghostbusters that they could move their car into the garage later on, as there was plenty of room.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Once everyone was invited into the house, Alice and Ward lead Dana, Oscar, Jeanie, and the ghostbusters up the stairs.  
Dana and Oscar stayed in her old bedroom, Jeanie was given a guest room, as were Egon, Ray and Winston, while Peter, who once again carried not just his but Dana's and Oscar's belongings as well was given Dana's brother's bedroom.  
Once they were all settled in their rooms, Dana, Jeanie Oscar and the ghostbusters met with Ward and Alice in the living room.  
Ward looked directly at Peter and asked, "So Peter, you asked my daughter to marry you?"  
"Yes sir.  
I really love her," answered Peter, who was feeling rather uncomfortable, not sure if it's from talking to his soon-to-be-father-in-law, or that his back was feeling tense from lifting heavy suitcases up a flight of stairs.  
"I do recall that you two dated at one time, after you saved her from that event in New York City when a candy figure almost took over."  
"Stay Puft Marshmallow Man," Ray corrected.  
He, along with Egon , Winston and Jeanie began to have about the same tension as Peter was feeling.  
"Dana told us how serious you two were becoming," said Ward.  
"Daddy be nice, Dana told her father, And Peter has changed.  
He takes care of Oscar and I."  
"I'm sorry sweetheart.  
I just don't want to see my little girl getting hurt."  
"I understand, but Peter has become a better person.  
And he's great with Oscar."  
"Peter," Oscar called out.  
Dana handed her son to Peter, who began to bounce the toddler on his knee, causing Oscar to giggle.  
"Is that sweet?" said Alice.  
This caused Ward to appear more relax.  
"Our grandson sure has taken a shine to you," he said as giving him a reassuring smile, much to Peter's relief.  
The scene soon became more relaxed.  
Ward and Alice could see that maybe there was good in Peter after all.

Suddenly, Peter noticed a look on Oscar's face.  
It was an expression he knew very well.  
Oscar needed to be changed.  
Dana took the child from Peter and headed upstairs, during which time Ward and Alice invited the ghostbusters and Jeanie a tour of the house and property, including the extremely large sized backyard, which indeed had a swimming pool(that was covered up for the season), tennis court and the staples, where the horses were kept.  
Jeanie said the horses were beautiful.  
Ward and Alice thanked her and told Jeanie and the ghostbusters that they were free to ride on during their visit.  
After the tour, Winston parked the car into the garage, which lead to a secret doorway, leading everyone into the kitchen.  
Ward mentioned that the house was built turning the turn of the 20th centruary, he and Alice kept most of the original traits, with a few up-grades over the years.  
Dana and Oscar met up with her parents, the ghostbusters and Jeanie when they all returned to the living room.

Later on that night, when they all sat down to dinner, that Dana helped her mom prepared, Ward talked about his days as traveling to many states and countries as well all over the world as a head finical advisor CEO for his own company that was started by his grandfather, until he retired a year and a half ago, and that his son and Dana's brother Ward Jr. has now taken over.  
Dana brought up the subject of her and Peter's up-coming wedding that Ward Jr., would be an usher as Peter was still trying to decide which member of the team was going to be the best man.  
Dana did however picked Ward Jr.'s wife Sara to be the Maid-Of-Honor, their son Zachery to be the ring bearer and daughter Katie to be the flower girl.  
Alice reminded Dana that she was coming to the city in a few weeks for Dana's dress fitting.  
When the meal ended, Peter said, "Now I know where Dana became such a great cook from."  
The other ghostbusters and Jeanie agree how wonderful everything tasted.

After the meal, everyone returned to the living room to chat, which included the team taking about some of their biggest cases, as well as play with Oscar, until it was his bedtime.  
Ward and Alice soon called it a night as well, as they had to get the house ready for the New Year's Eve party tomorrow.  
Jeanie, Dana and the ghostbusters decided to turn in as well for the night.

As he was getting ready for bed, Peter, who was dressed in grey sweatpants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt felt pain in his back.  
"How did I have to lift all those suitcases and play horsy with Oscar?" he said to himself while rubbing his lower back.  
Peter walked out of the room, and knocked on the door of one of the other guest rooms.  
When the door opened, Egon, dressed in a dark blue robe on top of his pajamas, and looked to be in the middle of brushing his teeth stood by the doorway.  
"Hey Spengs, my back is killing me and I forgot to pack aspirin.  
Do you by any chance have any on you?" Peter asked.  
"Sure, just a second," Egon answered.  
He disappeared into the bathroom, came back to the doorway seconds later and handed a small pill to Peter.  
"Thanks Egon," said Peter.  
"You're welcome Venkman.  
By the way, just to point out one thing that you said this evening, that was you who nearly scourched your hand on the bunson burner, not me," Egon pointed out.  
"I know, I just didn't want to look like a jackass in front of my future in-laws."  
Egon just rolled his eyes and said, Never mind.  
Good night Venkman."  
"Night, and thanks again for the aspirin."  
Egon closed the door, and Peter returned to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning after breakfast, Ward and Alice were getting the house set up for the party.  
Dana, Jeanie, and the ghostbusters all offered a hand to help out.  
The Barretts told them they didn't have to, as they were staying as guest, but everyone insitated.  
Ward, along with Egon, Peter and Jeanie, helped put up the decorations, while Ray, Winston and Dana gave Alice a hand in the kitchen preparing the refreshments and other food items.  
When the work was completed, Ward and Alice thanked Dana, Jeanie and the ghostbusters for all their help.  
Afterwards, Jeanie, Dana, Oscar and the ghostbusters went outside to walk around the grounds, while Ward and Alice took care of the last minute details for the party.

Outside, it had snowed a few inches the night before, and there was a fair amount on the ground.  
Dana and Peter helped Oscar built a snowman.  
Jeanie convinced Egon to give her a hand making on and he did.  
Ray and Winston made their own as well.  
"Not bad guys, but if there was a snowman building contest, ours would be first place," said Peter with a laugh.  
"I don't know Peter, mine isn't too shabby," said Ray.  
"Same with mine," Winston added.  
"And ours is kind of cute," said Jeanie.  
"To me they're all great," said Egon.  
Jeanie suggested that they all take a picture of everyone with the snowmen, which they did.

After taking the photos, Peter, along with Dana and Oscar went to make snow angles while the other ghostbusters and Jeanie went their own way.  
At some point, Egon and Jeanie seprated themselves from Ray and Winston, and took a walk by the staples.  
"You know, this reminds me being back at my grandparents farm as a little girl, said Jeanie, Every summer we go to upstate New York and visit them.  
And my siblings and I would be farm helpers.  
My aunt and uncle took over the farm after my grandparents passed.  
It's still there, and I'd like to take you up there sometime to see it.  
I mean, if that's OK with you."  
"I would like that Jeanie.  
It sounds rather peaceful," said Egon.  
"It is, quite the opposite of New York."  
Egon found himself placing his hands onto Jeanie's.  
She looked at him.  
"Sorry," said Egon as he was about to pull away, but Jeanie spoke, "That's OK, my hands are feeling cold."  
The two looked at each other, and both found themselves smiling.  
Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Incoming!"  
A snowball was heading towards Jeanie, and Egon got in her way, so she wouldn't get hit.  
He managed to stop the snowball with the palm of his hand.  
"Who threw that?" Egon called out.  
"It was Oscar," answered Peter, who was holding the child and standing beside Dana.  
"Sure Dr. Venkman, I've seen Oscar throw a toy and he has a better arm than you," Jeanie called back.  
Just then, another snowball came out of nowhere.  
This time though, it hit Peter.  
He turned to see Ray and Winston waving at him.  
Retaliation!" Peter shouted.  
And within seconds, a snowball fight broke out.  
Dana, Oscar, Jeanie and the ghostbusters (including Egon) were having a great time making balls out of snow, throwing them at each other (while avoiding hitting Oscar) and laughing.  
Unfortuntly, the fun soon came to an end when while throwing a snowball, Peter slide on a small snowbank, and ended up falling backwards.  
Everyone rushed to him.  
"Peter, are you OK?" asked Dana.  
As he got himself up, Peter felt a slight pain, and place his hand on his back.  
"AHH! my back!  
I threw my back out!" he yelled.  
"I think we better get Peter inside," Winston suggested.  
"Good idea," Egon added.  
"I agree, it's also getting too cold for Oscar to be out here," said Dana.

The front door of the house opened Dana, Oscar and Jeanie entered, as Winston, Ray and Egon practically carried Peter inside.  
"Head for the couch," Ray suggested.  
As they walked into the living room, the three ghostbusters carefully placed their team member down.  
"What happened?" asked Ward.  
"Is Peter OK?" asked Alice.  
"He threw his back out," Dana answered.  
"How's that buddy?" Ray asked.  
"Not great," Peter answered.  
"Maybe we should take Peter up to the bedroom and put him in bed," Winston suggested.  
"That may help him," said Egon.  
Ray, Egon and Winston then gingerly lifted Peter off the couch and helped him up the stairs.  
Jeanie lead the way, and Dana, who gave Oscar to her parents, followed them.

Once they got to the bed room, Winston, Ray and Egon helped Peter remove his coat, scarf, gloves and boots before carefully placing him on the bed flat and face up.  
"Does that help better?" Ray asked.  
"Slightly, but not by much," Peter replied.  
"Maybe an ice pack will help," said Jeanie.  
"My folks have a heating pad, that might work as well," Dana added.  
"Let's try both and see which one will help Peter," Egon suggested.  
"At this point, I'm willing to try anything," said Peter.  
At first, Peter used an ice pack wrapped in a towel and placed it under him, then he switched it out a half hour later with the heating pad.  
Awhile later, Dana, Jeanie and the other three ghostbusters checked up on him.  
"How's the back Peter?" asked Winston.  
"A bit better, but not great," Peter answered.  
"Have you tried getting up?" asked Egon.  
Peter tried to lift himself off, but felt too much pain.  
"Better not take any chances," he spoke.  
"I hate to tell you this Peter, but it looks like going to this party is out of the question," said Dana.  
"I'm sorry Dana.  
I hope you're not disappointed in me," said Peter.  
"Not at all.  
I'm glad you were able to come up with me.  
You just rest up, and I'll bring you some soup."  
Dana gave Peter a kiss on the forehead and left the room.  
Peter then let out a huge sigh and said, "Well, I blew it.  
If I don't show up to this party, Dana's parents are not going to have any respect for me, thinking I flaked out on them."  
"Peter, you have an injury, I'm sure they'll understand," said Ray.  
"Thanks, but if you guys don't mind, I'd like to be on my own for a bit," said Peter.  
"You take it easy then Dr. Venkman," said Jeanie.  
"Call us if you need anything though," said Winston, as he Jeanie and the other two ghostbusters left the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime later on in the day, Peter was still lying in bed, with his eyes closed.  
Not because he was tired, but because he was mad at himself.  
Mad that he did a stupid stunt that injured his back, mad that he wouldn't be there for Dana at her parents party that night.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
Peter didn't respond.  
The door opened and Egon poked his head in the room.  
"Venkman, are you awake?" he asked.  
Peter once again didn't answer.  
Figured he was sleeping, Egon quietly entered the room.  
"Peter, I'm not sure if you wanted anymore aspirin, but in case you did, I'll leave you the bottle.  
"Remember, only take one."  
Egon placed the bottle on the night stand next to the bed and exited the room.  
A few moments later, Dana came into the room, carrying a bowl.  
"Peter, are you up?" she asked.  
Peter didn't answer.  
"I made you some soup in case you were hungry.  
Dana placed the bowl down next to the bed.  
She rubbed Peter's shoulder and said, "I'm not upset that you injured your back and neither are my parents.  
The important thing is that you get better."  
She then kiss Peter's temple and quietly left the room.

Awhile after Dana left the room, Peter opened his eyes and took notice of the bottle of aspirin and bowl of soup next to the bed.  
He was feeling a bit hungry and also figured he give the pills a try.  
Despite the pain, Peter managed to sit himself up in bed and opened the pill bottle.  
When he did, two aspirin feel out and landed in the soup, causing them to dissolve.  
"I don't think that will do me any harm," said Peter, after taking a pill and before having the soup, which he ate down to the last drop.  
Within moments, Peter began to feel better.  
In fact, he felt 100% better.  
Peter was able to get out of bed, jumped into a quick shower and got himself ready for the party.

Later on that evening, the three ghostbusters were on their way to the party.  
Winston, who was dressed in a dark blue suit with a matching blue necktie, white shirt and black shoes said, "I wonder how Peter's feeling."  
"I was about to go check on him," answered Ray, who was in a dark gray suit with black shoes, white shirt and red necktie.  
"I'll be with you two in a second," said Egon, who was wearing the black suit, charcoal colored shirt, black necktie and black shoes, that he wore to a wedding he and Jeanie attended a few months back, as he knocked not on Peter's but another door.  
The door opened and there stood Jeanie, wearing a long sleeved blue velvet dress, black tights and blue high heels.  
"Good evening Jeanie.  
You look lovely this evening," said Egon.  
"Thank you Egon.  
You look great yourself," said Jeanie.  
The guys and I were about to check on Venkman to see if he's doing any beter."  
"I just about to ask you how he was."  
The two met up with Ray and Winston in front of Peter's room.  
But just as Ray was about to knock, the door opened and there stood Peter, wearing a black suit with a matching bowtie, white shirt and black shoes.  
"Fellas, ready to go?" he asked.  
"Peter, are you doing OK?" asked Ray.  
"Never Peter.  
Hey, last one down stairs is a rotten egg.  
Ha ha!"  
Peter then bolted out of his room and raced down the stairs.  
"Do any on of you know what that was all about?" Winston asked.  
"Beats me," Jeanie answered, as she and the three ghostbusters went to catch up to Peter.

Once he made it downstairs, Peter went to find Dana.  
He spotted her, dressed in a long black gown, with black heels, talking with her parents.  
Peter grabbed her from behind and spun around.  
After placing her down, Dana had a quite look of surprise on her face.  
"Peter, you're out of bed," she said.  
"And feeling better," Peter added.  
He looked up at Ward and Alice, who were also dressed in fancy clothes for the occasion, along with the rest of their guests and said "Ward, Alice, I wouldn't miss this party."  
"We're glad you're well Peter," said Ward.  
"And that you were able to make it," Alice, who was holding Oscar added.  
Peter then took Oscar and bounced him a bit, causing the child to laugh and coo.  
Just then, the other three ghostbusters and Jeanie found Peter.  
"Peter, there you are," Ray spoke.  
"There you guys are," said Peter.  
"Peter, how did you recovered so quickly," asked Winston.  
"The aspirin."  
"Venkman, are you reffereing to the bottle I left you earlier?" asked Egon.  
"Yes," Peter answered.  
"How many aspirin did you take?"  
"Three?"  
"You took three aspirin at once?!"  
"Well one, plus the two that fell into the soup Dana gave me."  
"Peter, you took a large amount of aspirin," Winston pointed out.  
"Winston's right Peter, try to take it easy the rest of the party," said Ray.  
"And What whatever you do, do not drink any alcohol,  
It's possible to worsen your side effects," Egon added.  
"Not to worry fellas.  
Alcohol will not touch these lips tonight, Peter promised, Now if you will excuse me, I'd like to have a dance with my fiancé."  
"Peter, just remember what the guys told you about being careful and not drinking," Jeanie cautioned.  
"I will."  
Peter then went to go find Dana again.

Just then, Ward called out to Peter.  
"Peter there you are, are you OK?" he asked.  
"Yes Ward, thank you for asking.  
I'm just looking for Dana," Peter answered.  
"She's giving Alice a hand in the kitchen.  
The meanwhile, I want to introduce you to my former partner from my business, Chad Thomas."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Venkman.  
Ward has told me so much about you," said Chad, as he and Peter shook hands.  
"I hope it's all good," said Peter, causing the three of them to laugh.  
"Not to worry it is," said Ward.  
"Dr. Venkman, would you care to join us for a brandy?" Chad asked, handing a glass to Peter.  
"Thank sir, but I really shouldn't," said Peter.  
"Such a polite gentleman.  
I insist you have a drink with us."  
Peter wasn't sure what to do.  
On one hand, he wanted to keep his promise to the other ghostbusters and Jeanie.  
One the other hand however, he didn't want to upset his soon-to-be-father-in-law.  
"One drink wouldn't hurt," said Peter.  
Chad handed him a glass and Peter drank the liquor.


	6. Chapter 6

After having the drink, Peter thanked Ward and Chad, then excused himself to find Dana.  
As he walked through the room, a strange feeling came over Peter.  
Just then, Alice approached him.  
"Peter, Dana will be with you shortly.  
In the meanwhile, care to try one of the hor droves?" she asked, presenting a tray to Peter.  
"Don't mind if I do," said Peter, as he took the tray, picked up hor drove and ate it.  
"Wow, this is good!  
I gotta share these with everyone!"  
Peter then walked around the room and began tossing the appitizers at the other party guests.  
"On the house!" he called out.

Ray and Winston were talking to one another by one of the buffet tables, when they took notice of Peter.  
"Oh no, please don't tell me Peter drank," said Winston.  
"He did," Ray replied.  
At that moment, Egon and Jeanie, who were about to get some punch after dancing met up with the two other ghostbusters.  
"Ray, Winston what's wrong?" asked Jeanie.  
Ray and Winston simply pointed out to what Peter was doing.  
"This is not good at all," said Egon.  
Just then, Dana approached everyone.  
"Hey have any of you seen Peter?" she asked.  
Jeanie, Ray, Winston and Egon pointed to where Peter, who was tossing another tray of hor droves to guests.  
"Oh dear god," Dana spoke.  
She made her way to the middle of the room to find Peter.  
Once she approached him, Dana took the tray from him, took his hand and tried to lead him out of the room.  
"Peter, have you seen the library?" Dana asked.  
"Why is there one missing?" asked Peter.  
But as they were about to leave, upbeat music started to play and Peter began to dance.  
"Peter, what are you doing?" asked Dana, who was starting to get annoyed by now.  
"I'm getting down! Peter answered, Strut with me Mama!"  
He tried to get Dana to join him, but she refused.  
Peter then began to show off some very bizarre dance moves.  
By now, everyone at the party had his attention, including Jeanie and the other three ghostbusters, but Peter didn't seem to notice.  
"I can't remember the last time Peter did this," said Ray.  
"I can.  
The night we graduated from college, that party we went to, or rather the one you and Venkman dragged me to," said Egon.  
Peter went on dancing, and ended trying to attempt a split.  
That's when the music stopped playing and everyone was looking at Peter, not just his fellow ghostbusters and Jeanie, along with Dana, who had a look of disapproval on her face.  
It was at that moment Peter realized what he had done.  
He quickly sobered up and said, "I'm..I'm sorry everyone for ruining your evening.  
I'll leave now.  
Happy New Year and good night."  
Peter then headed upstairs.  
Jeanie, Ray, Winston and Egon followed shortly afterwards.

The four made it upstairs to find Peter in his room, throwing items into his suitcase.  
"Peter, what are you doing?" asked Winston.  
"I'm packing up, and going back to the city.  
I made a complete ass of myself just now," Peter answered, as he shoved his clothes into the luggage.  
"Peter, you can't leave just because of one little mishap," said Ray.  
"Easy for you to say.  
You're not the one who's marrying into that family.  
I don't fit in with this kind of group."  
"Venkman, before you leave, why don't you go back downstairs and explain to everyone what happen," Egon suggested.  
"Peter, it was a mistake, said Jeanie, By the way, how much did you drink?"  
"Just one glass of brandy," Peter answered.  
"Good thing it wasn't more than that, you would have been in serious trouble."  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
"Peter, it's Dana.  
Open the door," said Dana, calling from outside.  
"Guys, remember what I just said about marrying into the family?" asked Peter.  
"Yes," Ray answered.  
"Looks like the wedding's off.  
Time to face the music."  
Peter let out a sigh and opened the door.  
To his surprise, Dana didn't look angry, but rather frighten, as she held a whimpering Oscar in her arms.  
"Peter, fellas, thank god I found you.  
We have a situation downstairs," she said.  
"What kind of a situation?" asked Winston.  
"Ghosts.  
Everyone made their way out of the room and dashed midway down the stairs to find Dana's parents, along with the rest of their guests screaming, and running about, trying not to get caught by what appeared to be several class 3 appreations.  
"Wow, this is fantastic," said Ray, who couldn't help but smile, as he secretly found the party kind of boring.  
"Dr. Venkamn, if you want to make things better with Dana and her family, this is the best chance," Jeanie whispered.  
At that moment, Peter took charge.  
"Dana, you and Oscar stay upstairs, and don't come down until it's safe," he said.  
"What about my parents and the rest of the guests?" asked Dana.  
"Don't worry, we have everything under control."  
"Stay with them Jeanie," Egon suggested.  
Dana, Oscar and Jeanie went back up to the second level, while the four ghostbusters made their way to the main floor.  
"Everyone remain calm!  
We're the ghostbusters, we'll take care of this!" Winston called out.  
"Where are Dana and Oscar?" asked Alice.  
"Don't worry, they're upstairs safe.  
I promise," said Peter.  
"Mr. Barrett, this may not be a great time to ask, but is your property built on a burial ground?" Ray asked.  
"No, but this isn't the original home," Ward answered.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The first house that was built on this area was burned to the ground, due to a fire.  
Killed everyone inside."  
"These must be the spirits from the previous house then."  
"That would explain why the PKE meters kept going off earlier," said Egon.  
Mr. and Mrs. Barret, take everyone down to the basement, and stay there until the coast is clear," said Peter.  
The Barretts did just that, leading their guests out of the living room/dining room, into the kitchen, then down to the basement.  
"Looks like we've got our work cut out tonight," said Winston.  
"It's a good thing we brought our equipment with us," Ray added.


	7. Chapter 7

The ghostbusters raced out of the living room/dining room into the kitchen, where the doorway to the garage was.  
Opened the door, grabbed the packs, and traps out of Ecto 1 and raced back to the ghosts.  
"Man, I hope we brought enough traps," said Winston.  
Egon replied, "Well, being that we brought three traps each, and it appears to be a total of 12 ghosts in all.  
However, we have been able to fit two ghosts pre trap."  
"Egon, this is no time for a lesson in math," said Peter.  
"I'll make it simple.  
Three traps times the four of us equals 12 so yes.  
I believe we have the correct amount of traps.  
"Let's do this then," said Ray.  
And with that, the ghostbusters were on the case.

Catching most of the entities was pretty easy for the team.  
One by one, the ghosts was captured and placed into the traps.  
"You know, this wasn't what I had in mind for New Year's," said Winston, as he zapped another ghost into a trap.  
"On the plus side, this is nothing compare to the battle we had with Vigeo last year," Ray pointed out.  
"Good point."  
"Bagged another one!" Peter called out, after he and Egon trapped another ghoul.  
Thankfully, the ghostbusters were able to capture 11 of the spirits without any issues.  
However, they found themselves having a tricky time catching the last ghost.  
The team scrambled all through the living room/dining room to capture it.  
They finally cornered the ghost at one of the buffet tables, where it was floating behind a tall frosted cake.  
Ray had a plan.  
"Shoot at the cake!" he called out.  
However, the ghost flew away as the proton beams shot at the dessert, which caused it to exploded, cascading the ghostbusters with chunks of cake and frosting, along with several other baked good items.  
Winston, Egon, and Peter, turned to Ray, who along with his fellow ghostbusters covered in cake, pie and pastry residue said with a slight chuckle, "I guess the best laid plans of mice and men."  
Peter responded by smashing cake into Ray's face.  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Winston.  
Egon wiped the excess frosting off his glasses, placed them back on his face and answered, "We need to take the ghost by surprise.  
Just then, Dana, holding Oscar in her arms and Jeanie came to the top of the stairway.  
"Guys, are you OK?" Jeanie asked.  
"Is everyone safe.  
We heard an explosion," Dana added.  
It was at that moment the ghost was heading towards them.  
"Dana! Oscar," Peter yelled, as he aimed his proton wand at the spirit, and fired out a beam.  
"Jeanie!"  
Get back!" Egon called out, as he to shot a proton beam at the ghoul.  
Winston and Ray instantly followed the other two ghostbusters.  
The four member team had the ghost where they wanted, surrounded by the beams.  
"Winston, get the trap," said Ray.  
"You don't need to tell me twice," said Winston, who then pushed the trap with all his might under the spirit, and stomped it open.  
"AAAAAAAHHH!" the ghoul screamed as it was sucked into the trap.  
"We got him!" shouted an excited Peter.  
"Yeah, piece of cake," Ray added, only to get looks from his fellow ghostbusters.  
Correcting the situation with the expression easy as pie didn't help much either.

Egon took a swipe around the room with a PKE meter and said, "All clear."  
Dana, Oscar and Jeanie then made their way downstairs, and greeted the ghostbusters.  
"Oh fellas, you saved our lives," said Jeanie.  
"Peter, where are my parents and the rest of the guests?" asked Dana.  
"I told everyone to go hide in the basement and wait until we tell them it was safe," Peter replied.  
"I did a check of the room and no sign of any paranormal activity," Egon added.  
"The place is clean," said Ray.  
"Of ghosts anyway," Winston pointed out to the some-what messy room.  
As Dana, Oscar and Jeanie and went to find the Baretts and their guests, Peter turned to his fellow ghostbusters and said, "Guys, now may be the best time for us to split."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ray.  
"When Dana's folks see the mess we made, they are going to be pissed."  
"Peter," Dana's voice called out.  
The four ghostbusters turned to see that she, along with Oscar, Jeanie, the Barretts and rest of the party guests had returned to the living room.  
Peter turned to his fellow ghostbusters and said to them, "Well, it was great working and knowing you guys."  
But to his, Winston, Ray and Egon's surprise, the guests, including the Baretts, Dana, Jeanie and even Oscar clapped and cheered on the team.  
The ghostbusters were quite surprised by the reaction.  
"You saved our lives," said one woman.  
"We can't thank you enough," added a gentleman.  
Another couple approached the Barretts.  
"Ward, Alice, you didn't tell us your future son-in-law is a ghostbuster," said the woman.  
"Our grandchildren talk about them all the time.  
They really are heroes."  
"He's also a charmer, with a great sense of humor with those crazy dance skills."  
"Dana is quite a lucky lady."  
Dana then handed Oscar to her parents, when up to Peter and simply said to him, "Thank you Peter."  
And despite the fact that Peter was covered in every type of dessert imaginable, Dana wrapped her arms around him and they kissed.  
"I though you were supposed to do that a midnight," Ray joked to the two.  
Peter responded by shoving more cake and frosting into his fellow ghostbusters face.  
"Say, what time is it anyway?" asked Winston.  
Egon looked at his watch and replied, "Five minutes to midnight."  
Everyone gathered around the grandfather clock in the middle of the living room.  
Couples gathered together, including Ward and Alice, and Dana and Peter.  
Jeanie felt someone taking her hand.  
She looked up to see it was Egon, who despite looking a mess gave her a smile, that had her heart beat faster than normal.


	8. Chapter 8

As the time chimed down the minutes, the guests waited for the new year to chime in.  
It was soon one minute to midnight, and they all counted down.  
"Ten, nine eight, seven, six, everyone called out, Five four, three, two, one!"  
The clock then chimed at midnight.  
Ward and Alice shared a kiss, as did Dana and Peter.  
Once everyone greeted each other best wishes and health for the new year, the guests decided to call it a night.  
They thanked the Barretts, who gave a quite unusual but wonderful party, and they will be back same time next year.  
Oscar meanwhile, fell asleep in Dana's arms.  
"I better get this little guy to bed," said Dana, as she took Oscar upstairs, but not before giving another kiss to Peter.  
"Well fellas, looks like we got our work cut out for tonight," Peter said to Ray and Winston, as he indicated the room.  
"It's only fair, after all we did make the mess," Winston pointed out.  
"Doesn't look as bad as when we usually bust," Ray added.  
"Hey what a minute.  
Where's Egon?"  
The three ghostbusters turned to see that Egon and Jeanie were still standing by the grandfather clock and sharing a long kiss.  
"Yo, Spengler!" Peter called out.  
Jeanie and Egon instantly snapped out of the kiss.  
He cleared his throat, though his face was blushing a bit and said, "Gentlemen."  
Jeanie also cleared her throat and said, "Uh, Happy new year fellas."  
"Come on lover boy, we've got a room to clean," Peter laughed.  
"I'll help you guys," said Jeanie.  
"That's OK, we made the mess, we clean it up," said Egon, as he took Jeanie's hand.  
"Well, OK then.  
I had a great evening."  
"Me to," Egon added.  
"Good night."  
"Good night."  
Jeanie then went upstairs.

As Egon joined his fellow ghostbusters, they all gave him a smile.  
"Looks like the new year's off to a romantic start for you Egon," said Peter with a laugh.  
"Not another word Venkman.  
Let's just clean up the mess," Egon spoke.  
And with that, the ghostbusters spent a good hour or so cleaning up the food and beverage stains that was plastered in the living room/ dining room area.  
Afterwards, they retreated to their rooms, and fell right to sleep, still dressed in their dessert cascade clothing.

The team woke up in the later part of the morning the next day, showered and joined Jeanie, Dana, Oscar, Ward and Alice for a New Year's brunch.  
Ward and Alice thanked the ghostbusters for cleaning up after capturing the ghosts and when the party ended.  
"You're welcome.  
And once again, sorry about that we couldn't get at cherry pie spot off the wall.  
Just sent us the bill," said Peter.  
"Not to worry, we've been meaning to redecorate anyway," said Alice.  
Ward turned to Peter and said, "Peter, I never really got to thank you last night for saving the lives of not just our guests, but our daughter and grandson.  
After what Dana went through the first time you were together, then what she went through with Andre, and learning that ywo two had gotten back together, I was skeptical.  
But the last few days what I witnessed, I am proud to call you my son-in-law."  
Peter was touched by the comment.  
"Thank you Ward and Alice.  
For making me part of your family," he said.  
"To Peter and Dana."  
"Peter and Dana," said everyone, as they raised their coffee mugs, while Dana and Peter shared a small but lovely kiss.

After the meal, the ghostbusters, Jeanie, Dana and Oscar got themselves ready to leave and head back to the city.  
This time, Peter to caution when taking the luggage and loading it into Ecto1, trying not to re-injure his back.  
The team and Jeanie thanked Ward and Alice for inviting them and for the hospitality.  
After Ward and Alice took turned dotting over Oscar, they handed him back to Dana who then hugged her parents and told them she'll see them soon.  
"Have a safe trip home," said Ward.  
"Call us when you get back to the city," Alice added.  
"I will.  
And Mom, Dad thank you," said Dana.  
"The next time you see me, I hope to look slightly paler," Peter pointed out to his complexion, which still had a slight tint to it, causing everyone to laugh.  
Once the suitcases, and the equipment were loaded, everyone climbed into the car, and Winston, who was once again in the driver's seat took over as Ward and Alice waved good-bye.

After a drive and a ferry ride later, the ghostbusters, Jeanie, Dana and Oscar were back in the city.  
The first stop was Dana's apartment.  
Peter once again helped Dana with her belongings as well as Oscar's diaper bag, but this time, accepted Dana's help.  
Once she and Oscar were settled, Dana told Peter that she had some errands to run after Oscar's nap, then the next day had practice with the orchestra, but they would get together that night afterwards.  
The two kissed each other good-bye and Peter met up with the team and Jeanie back in the car.

The next place before heading back to the firehouse was to drop Jeanie off at her apartment.  
When they arrived, this time, Egon got out of Ecto1 and helped Jeanie with her bags.  
When the two arrived at the front of the building, Jeanie said to him, "Don't worry, I got them."  
"I don't mind," said Egon.  
"That's OK.  
By the way, I enjoyed the trip and had a wonderful time last night at the party.  
Even when the ghosts showed up."  
She and Egon chuckled.  
He then said, "Anyway, getting back to what you said about your family farm and taking a visit.  
The answer is yes."  
"Wonderful.  
Well, I'll see you and the guys tomorrow.  
Good-bye."  
Just as Jeanie was about to walk into the building, Egon stopped her.  
"Uh, Jeanie, he said, About last night.  
If I was out of line with that kiss, I'm sorry.."  
Jeanie leaned forward as she and Egon shared a small but lovely kiss.  
"Guess I wasn't out of line then," he said, with a slight chuckle.  
"No, Jeanie answered as she walked into the complex, Bye."  
"Good-bye."  
Egon returned to the car, with a smile on his face, but as far as he was concerned, he didn't care.  
"I knew it!" Peter laughed.  
"Looks like you and Jeanie are officially," Winston added.  
"Appears that way," Egon answered.  
"You two set a date yet?" asked Peter.  
"We're planning on going to her family's farm in upstate New York."  
Just then, a look of concern came over Egon's face.  
"What's the matter?" Ray asked.  
"This means I'm going to meet Jeanie's family and possible her parents," Egon replied.  
Peter simply said to his fellow ghostbuster, "Don't worry.  
As long as you don't do what I did, I think you'll be just fine."

The End 


End file.
